Artemis Fowl Epilogue
by cardiffictionlocked1895
Summary: For all the Hartemis fans who weren't satisfied with the ending of The Last Guardian. AU. One-shot. Hartemis. Standalone.


_A/N: I don't own anything but my OCs._

Artemis Fowl Epilogue

Troll population was on the rise. The LEP was working to stop this when it happened. Most of the officers had left the site, a huge glass box filled with trolls with a large hole in the top. Only Foaly was left. He sat in the control tower, and almost didn't see Artemis and Holly come. They had obviously come in without knowledge of Sool, for there was no way he ever would had let them in. Foaly watched as the Mud Boy and the former LEP captain climbed onto the glass box. No doubt they wanted to see the death of a species whose members had almost killed them so many years ago. This group was going to be killed by toxic gas; Foaly had already pressed the button when he noticed Holly leaning a little too far into the hole- a second later she had fallen in. To his extreme surprise, Foaly watched as Artemis flung himself in after her. Foaly began to frantically search for a button that would somehow save them when he heard a noise come from the speakers connected to the inside of the glass box. Years later he would look back on those words with as much amazement as he felt now. As shock gripped his mind, Foaly found himself distracted, leaning back on the control behind him. It was then that he elbowed the button that let down a rope into the box. Through the haze Foaly watched as Artemis climbed out, half-carrying a barely conscious Holly. Then they were gone.

For the next eight years, Haven heard no word of Artemis or Holly. It was as if they had vanished into thin air. Many fairies wondered if they were dead. For the first few months, the LEP sent out officers to search for Holly, but their efforts were fruitless. Then a rumor started that Fowl had kidnapped Holly and had killed her. There was another one that stated Holly had killed Artemis, then, horrified that she was a murderer, committed suicide. Rumors like these and more continued to be passed around until the day the Mud people showed in the town square.

Almost all of LEP was called out. Foaly came with them, watching the humans closely. Well, he knew one of them was human; the other one, the girl, was much shorter than the boy and had pointed ears. Her was black and she had blue eyes, while the other's was red with hazel eyes. Then the girl spoke:

"I'm Victoria Marie and this is Collin Julius. We're twins. We're looking for our parents. Have you seen them?"

Her voice had an Irish accent.

Foaly's thoughts began wandering back to the last day he'd seen Holly Short and Artemis Fowl...

He recalled their short conversation:

Artemis: "I love you..."

Holly: "I love you, too, Artemis..."

But that wasn't possible. Foaly had never dreamed Fowl would ever say those words to Short- not to mention, that she would ever say them back.

He snapped back to present time.

"What are your parents' names?" One the captains asked the Mud people in English.

The boy, too, had an Irish accent when he answered, "Artemis and Holly Fowl."

Silence was instant. One LEP officer asked if their father had kidnapped their mother. Victoria, looking suspicious, said no. Many fairies looked as if they had forgotten how to breathe. Those two names meant something for everyone.

Then their owners appeared. Holly came first, breaking the silence. "Collin! Victoria! I thought you..." Then she noticed all eyes were trained on her. She froze, and Artemis nearly collided with her on his way into the square. Sool spoke first. "Um... Short...Holly...Mrs. Fowl...we need to talk." He gestured to a building near them. Victoria still looked suspicious.

"Is Mommy in trouble?" she asked.

"No. Stay here with your father while I go...sort this out." Her mother answered, stalking off toward the building.

Most of the fairies either went home or into the building, until only Artemis and the twins were left. Sool locked the door behind him, but that didn't stop Collin. As soon as the square was cleared, he raced to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"I thought more of you than this," Holly was saying. "The twins are only four and they don't know yet. We were taking them here to explain. They know I'm different-"

"Yes, but can they do magic? How are you dealing with that?" Sool interrupted.

"They control it well," Holly replied, "And we're going to homeschool them."

"But can they do anything...special?" Someone asked.

Holly hesitated. "They...they can read each other's minds...and...they can fly." She said finally.

"Without wings?" a shocked voice inquired.

"Yes," Holly sighed.

"Well, get the-get Artemis in here so we can talk about your...relationship." Sool commanded Holly.

Artemis was pulled inside, and Collin continued to listen in, relying everything to Victoria though his mind.

"You idiots!" Sool snarled. "Everything you have here is illegal! I expected more from you, Holly. And how are you explaining the pointed ears? That wasn't a common trait for humans, last I checked!"

Artemis responded in a cool and calm voice, emotionless as always. "It's a hereditary birth defect. Anyone will believe that."

"What about geniuses like you, wise guy?" Sool was unconvinced. "And what about their magic? They do it in public, and your cover's busted."

"They control it really well- but I'm sure Holly already told you that. So why, exactly, are we repeated ourselves?" Artemis answered confidently.

"Well, anyway, what you are doing is illegal. We can't let you keep doing this. I trust Holly understands this." Sool glanced significantly at her.

"But have you noticed the loophole in the laws? If you did, you would see that as long as we lay low, don't become world famous in any way, and hide our magic, what we are doing is perfectly legal." Holly was undaunted.

The argument continued until, eventually, the LEP agreed to let the Fowls go-under the condition that they would never return to Haven. But that would not be the last the world heard of Artemis and Holly Fowl.


End file.
